Caveguins
Caveguins (short name for "Cave Penguins") or sometimes nicknamed as "Primitive Penguins" are a well known species that predate the current Penguins that we all know today, being their ancestor from eons ago in the Prehistoric Era. A great cataclysm has shocked the entire planet, some Caveguins manage to hide and become cryonics due to the Big Freeze Epoch. It was when Gary and other scientists manage to discover the Caveguins back in 2013. History of the Caveguins The Caveguins came from a long time ago, many eons before. They were on the Great Land Before Time (today, this place is known as Club Penguin Island), alongside other creatures such as Prehistoric Puffles and Dinosaurs.They had to eat other creatures and eat fruits in order to survive in the dangerous nature. One day, a giant cataclysm happened: the Caveguins and all the other creatures witnessed a gigantic, flaming sphere arriving from the great sky landing on the very ground, causing a giant shaking everywhere on the land. Not long after, enormous "mouth-like holes" opened from the ground and swallowed Dinosaurs being near the entrance, falling into the complete darkness. Following the giant cracks, the mountains suddenly became furious as they spit violently large quantity of red, burning and steaming water. In addition of this strange liquid, thick mass of dark clouds were covering the beautiful bright and blue sky. Fear was everywhere and creatures were being killed from the red water, gigantic mouths and other flaming balls from the sky. The Caveguins were too eaten by fear and they decided to run away and hide from the catastrophe. Some hide themselves in their "Rock Igloos" or a cave or under something that look strongly build like a mountain but was proven to not be helpful due to the powerful tremors, shaking the earth and breaking the structures with great ease. Thus, some Caveguins were killed by the heavy boulders falling on them. Others preferred go near some calm mountains but they begin to transform into violent volcanoes and burned the Primitive Penguins to a painful death. Some of them, in a great panic, ran in all directions but they got stomped by Dinosaurs or crushed by meteors. But a wise groups decided to hide by digging deeper in the ground, away from mountains and Dinosaurs. The cracks could not get them since they were in the ground deep. They waited a long till calm came back. They began to hunt as they soon as they can, however the huge clouds of ashes covered the entire Earth, everything was cold around them: the plants were lacking sun and they died quickly, so the herbivores Dinosaurs have no more food and they passed away too, so is the big carnivorous creatures. Every creatures weren't able to support the cold temperature. It was the Big Freeze Epoch making it's appearance. The Caveguins made some food reserve and tried to stay in heat but they fallen asleep from the cold and went into a hibernate state, covered with thick ice. They slept for a long time, long enough to make eons running to the present... Comportment Without any strangers, a Caveguin will naturally remain calm yet on their guards and ready to strike anyone than their own kin. When witnessing a stranger coming in their way, most of them will act agressively and begin to attack the stranger, while other might be very curious and analyze the stranger's entire body. Relations Category:Penguins Category:Alive Category:Good People